A Fool in Love
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Papa had always told her that only fools fell in love. When she falls in love, she vows to prove him wrong - that a von Karma can be in love and still be perfect. Franziska/Maya


Franziska watched from the courtroom audience as the trial progressed. Her "little brother" was the prosecution, Phoenix defense as usual. He had Maya with him.

As the trial went on, Franziska found her mind wandering - something she had been taught to never allow, but somehow she couldn't help it. Her mind was much more focused upon the seventeen year old girl assisting Phoenix. She knew she had feelings for the spirit channeler. It was the sort of thing most people would describe as a "crush," though she found that word to sound too imperfect for her liking.

She wanted to ask Maya on a date or something. She was sure that, of course, she couldn't be rejected - a von Karma was perfect, and that included in matters of the heart. Even so, she supposed this sort of situation might be different. For one, Maya might be straight, which would instantly kill any chances she had. Secondly, even if she wasn't straight, she knew she would have to try to win her over. That was how love worked. But despite her perfection, Papa had always told her love was for fools. He said people made a fool of themselves when they fell in love, so they should just marry for the sake of having a perfect child or children. Franziska was determined to prove him wrong. She would show him: a von Karma could still be perfect, even when they were in love.

Franziska had heard of many ways to win someone over. Most of them sounded quite foolish to her, leading her to understand what Manfred had meant. He had never taught her anything about love besides saying it was a foolish emotion that she should not allow herself to feel.

---

"Miles Edgeworth," she greeted him, "I would like to ask something of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're actually willing to take my advice or help?"

She scoffed, "Do not let this go to your foolish head! It means nothing but that I am aware that you are older and... have had such experiences before."

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"Say that - hypothetically, of course - there was someone who I... fancied, if you will."

"Fancied? Isn't that what they say in Britain...? Here we just say you have a crush."

"That sounds far too unrefined and foolish for someone such as myself, even if it is but a hypothetical statement. Anyway, if I were to be in that situation, what would be a good way to win that person over?"

"Well, _hypothetically,_" he teased, knowing there was no way such a question was purely hypothetical, "There's a lot of ways that would depend on who it was you 'fancied.' Just _hypothetically,_ for the sake of example, who would it be that you _hypothetically_ 'fancied'?"

"None of your foolish business!" she snapped, her whip snapping in his direction as well

Used to her whip, he asked, "What's the big deal, if it's only _hypothetical?_"

"Hmph. I just don't want to suggest anyone, even hypothetically, lest you get foolhardy ideas in your foolish head."

Right. He was completely convinced of that, really. "Let's see... well, a pretty cliché way - cliché, but still considered romantic - is to send flowers. Actually, maybe that's only for a man trying to win over a woman; most men aren't going to be as excited about flowers as most women."

"Flowers?" she repeated, "I see. If you think such a method would be successful, I suppose I could... hypothetically..."

---

"Look, Nick! There's flowers!" she picked up the bouquet which had been delivered to the door at some point, anonymously.

"Huh, that's weird. Who do you think they're for? And more importantly--" he sneezed, "Why?"

Maya searched for a tag on the flowers to see who they were for and who they were from. "It says, 'To: Maya.'" she read, "'From: A fool in love.' I wonder who that could be?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at this. In fact, his eyebrow nearly traveled to his hairline. The only one who would phrase it that way would have to be Franziska - Fraziska was in love with Maya? However, if she didn't want Maya to know, he would let her figure it out for herself.

"Hm... Nick, who do you think is in love with me?" she asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. She had to admit that the flowers were a nice gesture, but there was only one person she loved. Of course, this person didn't know, and, from her point of view, probably had no interest in someone like her, but that's how she felt.

He shrugged, "I guess you'll have to figure it out. I can safely rule out myself, but other than that I can't be sure." Well, it was true. Although he was pretty sure it must've been Franziska, he didn't know for sure. He hadn't seen who delivered the flowers, so technically it could've been anyone. It just happened to sound suspiciously exactly like the whip-wielding prosecutor's words.

"I dunno either, but I'm really curious."

He wondered how she could have so little idea who it was.

In truth, she had a sneaking suspicion who it was. However, she was in disbelief that Franziska would really have feelings for her like that. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact, it would make her happy for it to be true. There was no way it could really happen though, was there?

---

Franziska wondered what the next step was. She returned to her source of information on this subject.

"Foolish little brother, you failed to mention something in your suggestion!"

"And what is that?" he asked, wincing as the whip struck him once and again for good measure

"If I had hypothetically given someone flowers, and had done it anonymously, what would the next step be?"

"How did he react?"

"Fool! I told you it was a hypothetical question!" she whipped him, not telling him yet who it was (even "hypothetically").

He shook his head, "Franziska, we both know it's more than a hypothetical question. If it was completely hypothetical, you wouldn't care this much."

"Hmph. That statement was pure conjecture, as you have no evidence to back it up."

"Not in such a way I could prove it in court, no, but I know from experience. Now, why don't you tell me who it is so I can really help you? I won't tell anyone."

She shifted, looking a little uncomfortable for a second. Quickly, she returned back to her normal self, but this hadn't gone unnoticed. "Your foolhardy experience is telling you incorrectly, then."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She supposed that at this point, she might as well admit it. She nervously fiddled with the ribbon around her collar. "Very well then, I suppose..." she looked at him, wishing she could gauge what his reaction would be before telling him. "...Maya Fey." she mumbled

"What about her-- _Oh._ I see, that's who it is, hm? Well, how did she react to the flowers?"

"She didn't know who they're from. She wondered who it was, though she seemed flattered by the foolish gesture. I'm not really sure what that means..."

He nodded, taking everything into consideration. "Confess to her."

"What!?" she exclaimed, "What foolish sorts of foolishly foolish foolhardy ideas are you foolishly suggesting, you foolish fool!?"

He chuckled at her embarrassment, "Really, there's not much else you can do. Just ask her on a date. Be sweet and _don't_ whip her, no matter what."

---

It was after a trial had finished. Phoenix had won against Edgeworth yet again, so he and Maya were celebrating the victory. Phoenix was tired and glad it was over, but Maya was energetic and happy that they had won.

"Maya Fey, I need to have a word with you." She tried to keep her voice non-threatening and, as Edgeworth put it, "sweet."

"Um... ok." Maya agreed

Phoenix took the hint and decided to go elsewhere for this conversation.

"Maya Fey." she repeated, "You... I..." her words seemed to die before they were spoken.

Maya smiled reassuringly, hoping that she was right about her crush was going to say.

The smile was lost upon the nervous prosecutor, who found herself staring at the ground and unable to meet the eye of the medium. "Will...will you... go out with me?" She clenched her whip tightly, her heart beating quickly from her nerves.

Maya put her arms around Franziska in a glomp-like fashion, "Of course!"

Franziska was surprised and somewhat awkwardly put her arms around Maya. She smiled warmly, for quite possibly the first time.


End file.
